Shotgun
The Shotgun is a weapon featured in POSTAL, POSTAL 2, Postal III, POSTAL Redux, ''and POSTAL 4: No Regerts.''' POSTAL and POSTAL Redux The shotgun in POSTAL is a powerful weapon with a slow rate of fire with a spread allowing the player to hit multiple enemies from afar or multiple times up close. Unfortunately, you cannot move while firing (though this was changed in Redux). The weapon is commonly weapon used by Police and SWAT alike. The maximum amount of ammunition the player can pack is 100 shotgun shells POSTAL 2 At mid-range, 2-3 shots can drop the target, and at close range, 1 blast to the face will destroy the head. Overall, out of all firearms in the Postal series, the shotgun is one of the more powerful ones. In POSTAL 2, civilians and enemies will carry the weapon around on harder difficulties and days. Cats can be equipped as silencers for the shotgun. Police officers and some of the other tougher enemies are resistant to shotgun headshots and require multiple close-range shots to the face to decapitate them. The shotgun pales in comparison to its close cousins, the Shotgun...?, the Sawed-Off Shotgun and the Lever-Action Shotgun who share the ammo pool with the shotgun in Postal 2 Complete and Paradise Lost. In Enhanced Mode, the shotgun gains a secondary fire which launches a handful of weak, slow-moving explosive projectiles in a wide spread. Postal III Referred to as the "Boomstick", the shotgun functions slightly differently than it did in the previous games. For starters, Postal III features a reloading mechanic as custom with most Source engine games and can hold 8 shells in its tube. The second major difference is that the shotgun seen here is semi-automatic when compared to POSTAL 2's version, which was pump-action. This shotgun is also quite weak and encountered noticeably less often when compared to most previous entries, making it a less useful weapon to rely on. POSTAL 4: No Regerts The Shotgun re-appears in POSTAL 4: No Regerts. It is a large, pump-action shotgun with an 8 shell ammo tube, with a maximum reserve of 92 shells. The shotgun is one of the most common weapons, being used by many bystanders, and found and around various buildings. Ammunition for the weapon is (by far) the most easy to find, making the weapon very reliable. Although the weapon is very powerful and shoots multiple projectiles, it's accuracy is (expectedly) very low, and it has a low rate of fire. The Shotgun is re-introduced with the ability to change ammo types. In the current builds, the player can choose between buckshot, slugs, and beanbags. Trivia *The shotgun in Postal seems to be based off from either the sawed-off Remington Spartan 210 or the Stevens 311R. *The shotgun in POSTAL 2 seems to be based off from the Remington 870, specifically the Police Folder variant. *The shotgun in Postal III seems to be based on a Benelli M4 with a reflex sight. *In Postal III, the shotgun is referred to in-game as the "Boomstick", a possible reference to the film Army of Darkness, where the main protagonist, Ash Williams, calls his double-barrel shotgun a "boomstick". *In POSTAL 4: No Regerts, the shotgun is based on a Remington 870 Police Magnum with a heat shield over the barrel and a fixed stock. *Oddly enough, when using its alt-fire in POSTAL 2 while silenced, the current cat will fly off the barrel and be automatically replaced while the Dude's cat inventory remains the same. *In POSTAL 4: No Regerts, after reloading all 8 shells after completely emptying the gun, The Postall Dude will pump the shotgun despite having ejected the final shell prior to reloading. In real life, this would cause the first shell to eject, resulting in the weapon having only 7 shells loaded. *In POSTAL 4: No Regerts, there is a hidden animation that plays if The Postal Dude is high on catnip when reloading. The Dude will attempt to shove 8 shells into the slot, and will pull one out from the ejection port. this is an obvious reference to the Shotgun...?'s reload animation from POSTAL 2. Category:Weapons